The Great Aliens Of Edo
by aikoojamajo
Summary: Kagura, from the planet Amanto, suddenly got teleported in a world she is unfamiliar with. In the place where she will meet the people who will change her life. The boy who will help her control her lust for blood. He, who will never say she's a killing machine.
1. Different Worlds

**The Great Aliens of Edo**

There was a place called Edo. It was a place for samurais and normal citizens, where policemen are the ones making the commotion. It is a place for war and jobless people. In Edo, there was a legend about six beautiful ladies who came to Earth from another planet. Of course, no one believed that silly story since it's a legend, and they believed that creatures from another planet don't exist because they haven't seen one…

Until one day…

It was a bright and sunny morning. In the Yorozuya, a guy with a perm hair sat up straight on his cozy sofa."Shinpachi-kun, I want pancakes with chocolate syrup for breakfast." He called to a boy who just finished mopping the floor.

"Gin-san, we can't afford pancakes for breakfast. We haven't had any customers since this past three months." "I don't care, just make me some." The so called "Gin" replied.

"Gin-san, we only have ANPAN FOR BREAKFAST FROM THE ANPAN DELIVERY BOY! If you're that picky then DON'T EAT!" "Oy, don't forget the honey syrup." "AAAAAAGH!" Shinpachi shouted in frustration.

…

From a far away planet a girl with a brown hair and eyes was waiting under a tree. It was always raining in their planet but nobody wondered why. She was waiting for her friends to come.

A girl with a long black hair tied in a ponytail. "Kyuubei, you're a bit late. Where are the others?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Otae-chan, they are—" Kyuubei was cut in mid-sentence when they heard voices from afar.

"Otae-chan! Kyuubei-chan!" "Sa-chan! Tsukuyo-chan!" both shouted. The two upcoming girls panted after reaching their destination."Tsukuyo-chan, you're unexpectedly late." Otae giggled.

"I know. The other two seem to have over slept… again." Tsukuyo put a palm on her face after glaring at her brown-haired friend.

…

"Guys, sorry we're 30 minutes late!" A petite girl shouted nearby, and there they saw the two most beautiful girls.

"Nobume-chan, Kagura-chan, you guys are really late! Anyway, let's go to the shrine for the wish making." Sa-chan said with excitement.

"What exciting about wishing? We do it every month but nothing happens anyway." Tsukuyo arched an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong in believing." Otae said childishly while smiling with a hint of eagerness upon seeing the shrine.

The six were already at the shrine and making a wish, and left immediately since it was raining quite hard, but one wanted to be left behind. It was Kagura. She wanted to look at the sky from that shrine with her best friend Nobume, but her best friend wanted to torture an enemy so the orange head stayed alone.

While gazing at the gray sky, she saw an orb floating near her. When she touched it, she heard her own voice from the orb. The voice had said the things she wished for.

"_I want to go to a place where I could see that blue sky Papi is talking about. That place where I would find my favorite food. I want to go there with my friends! I want to be away from this lonely planet."_

Then everything went blurry before she fainted… and teleported to an unknown world.

Hurray, it is done! Sorry if it is quite short but I promise you guys that I will try my best on the next chapter. Try to know what world she teleported to… although it is obvious… and who'll be her first friend and her first enemy… :D


	2. Where am I?

I'm back guys, and I got surprised from the reviews. Thank you dentedileone, lulu.c1t4 and PyroMeoba for the reviews and I admit that I'm a fan of your stories :D… And yes, Nobume is in this fic and I can't assure you if she'll be paired to Sougo… ;) so wait for the next upcoming chapters. Please tell me if the characters are OOC. I really want to know and it keeps bothering me while I'm typing my stories.

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

3:15 P.M.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Oy, Shinpochi. Get that stupid door. The doorbell is driving your big man's ears crazy." Gin commanded while picking his nose with his index finger, followed by his pinky.

"It's ShinPACHI Gin-san! And why does it always has to be me who gets the door?"

"Because you're a 'jimmy'."

"STOP USING THAT AS AN EXCUSE!"

_Riiiiiiiing_

"JUST GET THE DAMN DOOR! MY EARS ARE CRYING TEARS OF HURT!" Gin screamed at the top of his lungs. Shinpachi didn't argued back since he knew their argument will lead to nothing. He never won to him and he knew he'll never will.

While walking towards the door, a sudden thought burst in his mind, "Maybe it's a customer!". He opened the door with a huge smile on his face, but suddenly frowned after seeing the person who was still ringing the doorbell even he had already opened the door.

"Okita-san, what are you-"

_Riiiiiiiing_

"Okita-san, what are you-"

_Riiiiiiiing_

A vein popped on Shinpachi's head before he shouted, "OKITA-SAN! Please quit playing with the doorbell."

"Oh, Jimmy. I didn't notice you there, maybe because you're just unnoticeable." He deadpanned. Sougo really knew Shinpachi was already there, but since he is a sadist, he wanted to hurt the poor glasses boy's feelings; also, he enjoys hearing Gin in pain when he pushes the doorbell button.

"Where's Danna?" the sadist asked heading inside their apartment. Arriving in the living room, Sougo sat on the sofa facing Shinpachi and Gin.

"What do you want, Soichiro?" the perm asked as he picked his nose. "It's Sougo, Danna. I'm here to investigate about the _just away case_. I just need some information about the master mind." "Yeye, go ahead Sochiko." "It's Sougo, Danna."

...

After a long interrogation, it was already 5:30 P.M.

Sougo contacted Hijikata with his walkie talkie, "Hijikata-san, I'm done with my work." On the other side of the line, a voice came. "Good work. Come back here in the headquarters and report the information to Kondo-san."

BANG! A loud impact was suddenly heard from Hijikata's line like something huge fell on the roof. There was a complete silence in the headquarters until Kondo spoke, "What was that?" "What's happening there?" Sougo asked still using his deadpan tone. The loud disturbing sound was heard again. "There it is again!" Kondo looked around with a hint of panic in his voice.

Another short silence conquered before Hijikata shouted at the top of his lungs, "YAMAZAKI! Stop sparking your anpans wherever you want!" Yamazaki's shriek was loud enough to be heard on Sougo's walkie-talkie.

Sougo turned off the walkie-talkie then sighed. "Danna, do you have a bottle of Tabasco sauce?" Gin stopped from picking his nose (he had been picking his nose since the last 2 hours and 15 min) to look at him with his pokerface.

"I don't put Tabasco sauce on my precious sweets. I don't have one."

"Why? Tabasco sauce is good for your health."

"More like drags my soul to hell."

"It drags your soul to heaven, Danna."

"I don't want to die young, Soichiro."

The short battle of advertisement ended. Sougo waved a hand leaving the Yorozuya household.

A strong pressure suddenly came which made Gin and Shinpachi cover their ears as they shook their heads in a disturbing manner. Some seconds later, something crashed in their apartment. The surroundings became smoky and Shinpachi started to run around in circles. "Gin-san, we're being bombed!"

Seconds passed and the smoke was gone. They saw a huge hole on their roof and something was on their damaged floor. They went closer. "What is that?" Shinpachi examined. "A…. a girl?" Gin looked closer. The back of the body was facing them so the sugar addict turned it around. Their eyes widened in surprise as they confirmed that it was really a girl.

"She's cute…" Shinpachi thought to himself.

...

Kagura opened her eyes not knowing where she was. She looked around noticing she was on a sofa. "You're finally awake." a voice came behind her. "Who are you, aru?"

"I'm not 'Aru'. I'm Gin."

"Where am I, aru?"

"I'm not 'Aru'. You're in my apartment."

"Apartment, aru?"

"Yes, aru."

Shinpachi who saw her finally awake went nearer. "Hello there." he greeted with a warm welcoming smile. "Hi, aru. Who is he, aru?" Kagura asked pointing at Shinpachi while looking at Gin. "He's Jimmy, aru." he imitated her tone of speaking. "I'm not Jimmy, Gin-san!" "Oh, so you're Megane, aru. Nice to meet you, aru." Kagura shook his hand. "Never mind." Megane—err… Shinpachi murmured. If Sougo didn't left early, Shinpachi could have received more insults.

…

The men looked at the girl who was eating her eighth bowl like a monster. They were having their dinner with a glutton. "So… ummm… You haven't told us your name." Shinpachi tried cutting the silence. "*munching* Kaula… *swallows* I'm Kagura." "Where do you live?" Shinpachi forced a smile though he really wanted to puke out all he had eaten.

"I just don't know where. What is this place anyway? I don't remember this food existing." She stared at the roasted chicken she was holding. "Are you from another planet? You haven't eaten roasted chicken before?" Gin asked raising his voice from shock. "What planet am I in?" She arched an eyebrow on the two who looked at each other before replying. "You're in planet Earth."

"EEEEEEEEH! EARTH?"

* * *

Yay! It's finally done! Wait for the next chapter because it is where the love story will finally begin! When do you guys think Kagura's friends will finally find out that she's gone?


	3. The Newbie Is My Rival

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. It made my day complete although I'm very worried about my exams. When I saw the reviews, I can't help but smile goofily in front of the computer. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Sorry from the wrong grammars. Enjoy!

* * *

**5:15 A.M.**

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, wake up. Breakfast is ready and it's Monday. Kagura-chan, get ready for your new school. Gin-san, you have a job to do." Shinpachi called like a mother inside the dining room. Gin opened his fish eyes murmuring words.

He tried opening his sleepy eyes wider then looks at Kagura's adorable sleeping form (Yes, they shared the same room since Shinpachi pitied Kagura when he saw her sleeping in their closet.), she was hugging Gin's pillow tightly facing him. He shook Kagura waking her up. The girl opened her eyes looking up at the male beside her bed (blanket). "What is it Gin-chan, aru?" "You have school today… and will you quit that 'aru' thing of yours?"

...

**In the Shinsengumi head quarters… in Sougo's room…**

Be-beep (x5)

Sougo turned off his alarm clock removing his sleep mask on his face. He stared at his alarm clock then to the calendar. Somehow he felt excited upon going to school.

"Hmmmm…." he wondered, "Somehow I feel excited. Is this the day Hijikata finally dies?" He scratched his head hearing Hijikata's voice from the overwhelming silence downstairs, "Sougo, I can hear you from down here." he said in monotone. Sougo deadpanned in reply wearing his usual poker face while letting the vice chief hear him, "Hijikata die. Hijikata die. Hijikata die."

"SOUGO!"

...

Sougo and Hijikata entered the school gate wearing his usual poker face despite of having a good mood. He heard screams from his fan girls. "Look, it's Okita-san. He's so hot!" Others focused their eyes on Hijikata. It can't be helped 'cause they're really drop-dead handsome and extremely cool. They went straight to their room (class 3Z) ignoring the fan girls tailing them. They sat on their sits.

It was their first day of class; in fact, it was they're second week of their second semester. He sat at the corner of the room beside the windows. He wanted to sit there so the teachers wouldn't notice him when he is slacking off.

"Why am I feeling strange?" he thought. Everyone stood up greeting their first subject teacher. "Wish you a horrible morning, sensei." the guys in the class greeted while the girls stared blankly at the guys.

…

In the office, Gin submitted Kagura's forms and background information while Kagura stood beside him. All of her information/data were all made up (fake in other word) since they don't really know where she came from. She kept denying answering about her last name too.

"Sakata Kagura-san? Is she your daughter?" "Ummmm. Most likely… yeah." He scratched his head feeling trouble approaching. "There are not much similarities between—"Otose didn't finished her sentence when Kagura started digging gold in her nose synchronized with Gin. The principal faked a cough and decided to continue on Kagura's enrollment papers.

"Excuse me. We're here to enroll." A familiar voice came from the entrance door of Otose's office. She looked back in surprise as she saw her friends from her home planet. "Kagura-chan? You too?" her friends shouted in harmony.

They hugged her tightly. It was obvious to her that Nobume's hug was the tightest. 'I thought you were left behind. "We were so worried. We suddenly got here and we don't know how." Tsukuyo explained but immediately took noticed of the perm haired guy standing beside her friend.

"You are?" she asked. "Gin." he answered as he went closer to shake hands with her, but a purple-haired girl suddenly went between them then shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Sarutobi; call me Sa-chan for short." Pink aura could be seen erecting from her making him shiver from horror.

Otae and Kyubei went closer to Gin and shook his hand, "I'm Otae. It's a pleasure to meet you Gin-san, and this is Kyubei." She pointed at the boy (actually a girl in a male's uniform mistaken as a boy by the others) who stood right beside her. _Another eye-patched student in class 3-Z I guess _he thought.

Gin stared at Nobume who seemed to be unwilling introducing herself to him. She just stood there with Kagura holding her hand. Her red eyes stared coldly at him after realizing he was staring at her.

There was a cold atmosphere between the two and Kagura, the only person who's too dense to notice the atmosphere broke the ice. "Gin-chan, she is Nono-chan." "It's Nobume." Nobume corrected.

"Nice to meet you." He gave a hand but got rejected.

...

**3rd Period… Homeroom… before lunch…**

Gin entered the room, sucking his cigarette lollipop. "Good morning."

"Good morning Ginpachi-sensei." Everyone greeted. He looked around the messy classroom before sighing heavily. "You may all sit down."

"Class, you have new classmates today. Be kind to them, meaning don't bully them to do your homework." Most of the students started whispering to one another.

"I hope there's a girl among them… and a beautiful one." Kondo whispered to Hijikata (his seatmate).

"I hope all of them are animals." Katsura whispered to Eliza. Sougo ignored the occurrence and stared at his notebook reading the words he just wrote before Gin entered their classroom.

_I feel thrilled… I hope it is because this is the day Hijikata finally die… or maybe a vacation from work._

He was in deep thought that when he got his attention back at the surroundings, the newbies were done from their introduction. He didn't even hear the loud screams of his classmates when the transferies entered their room.

All the transfer students are beautiful, but only one got his attention: the smallest one among the six. She was wearing her round, spiral (not to mention opaque) eyeglasses. Her vermillion red hair was in pig tails but covered with ornaments. Her very pale skin looks so soft and smooth. She looks so fragile.

He wasn't that much engrossed to her but he can't stop glancing at her because of the fact that her seat was just right beside him (between Takasugi and Sougo). He wasn't that much interested to her until…

...

**It was already 2:00**

"It's P.E. time, and today's activity is martial arts!" Katsura shouted excitedly. _OH! Wait… if it is martial arts… my precious Elizabeth might get hurt! _A sudden thought came in his mind. He approached his duck friend and said, "Elizabeth, if you got picked to fight someone," he breathed heavily before continuing, "don't hesitate on using your laser beam." Shinpachi who accidentally heard him gave a terrified expression hoping that he wouldn't be the unfortunate person to get stuck by a laser beam.

…

**In the gym…**

"Class, were going to have a draw-lots. Whoever's name written on the folded paper you pulled out will be the person you'll going to have battle with. This will be graded. The winner gets 10 points and the loser gets 5 points, but if the loser showed a good performance, he will get 9 points." The unnamed teacher explained. The students started picking random papers in the ballot box.

"Sensei, what if a boy picked a girl?"

"It won't happen 'because only boys will have a match. Girls will be playing badminton."

"Sensei, I want to play badminton too!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"Sorry for you Jimmy."

"Sensei, please don't call me Jimmy."

…

"Who did you picked?" Kondo asked Yamazaki, Hijikata and Sougo.

"I got Itou." Hijikata answered with an evil grin on his face.

"I got… HAMkata." Sougo answered next, from a far can be heard a side comment, "IT'S PRINCE HATA!"

While the boys are having a kendo fight the girls stared their game. Kagura, Nobume, Otae, Sarutobi and Tsukuyo were just sitting at the wooden floor at the corner to watch the boys play, waiting for Kyubei's turn.

"Hey, don't you think that boy is pretty cute?" said Otae pointing at Shinpachi. "If ever there's a chance, I would want him to be my younger brother." She continued.

"Well, he looks plain, but I think Gin-san is really handsome." Sa-chan observed the boy then blushed after remembering Gin smiled at her (even though Gin never smiled at her… it was just her imagination).

Tsukuyo glanced at Otae and Sa-chan, uninterested of their topic. She then noticed that Kagura and Nobume were staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at the two, "What?"

"Tsukichi, we're hungry." Kagura cried in anime like tears while Nobume gave a small pout. "Didn't you ate 25 boxes of rice balls and fried shrimps? Nobume, you ate 15 boxes of large size chocolate doughnuts, right?"

"But we're still hungry." Kagura commented.

"I want more doughnuts. Tsukuyo-chan's treat." Nobume poked her arm.

Tsukuyo sighed. It was always her who treats the two. She was like a mother to them. "Fine, after classes let's go to a food store."

"Yay!" Kagura shouted in glee.

They watched back at the kendo match. It was Kyubei's turn. "Go Kyubei!" Otae and the others cheered. Kondo, who was just speaking to Hijikata, suddenly cried out tears of depression. _Why did he suddenly become like that? Urgh… what did Sougo feed him during lunch? _He put a palm on his face tired of being the only normal member among his friends (though Sougo and the others don't think his normal because he is a mayo freak).

"Why is my precious Otae cheering for that man?" the ape man cried while rolling on the ground in front of Hijikata. "Maybe because he is a friend of hers, and when did she became yours?" "Toshi-kun! You just hurt this poor policeman's feelings!" Another sigh came from Hijikata remembering one of Sougo's favorite words.

"Speaking of that bastard, where is he?" he looked around, and there he was from a far throwing something at random people's head. He was done with his fight since Hamkata surrendered immediately. Hijikata went towards him hearing him saying some word.

"I sparking the baseball bat on a jimmy's face." It was the unfortunate Shinpachi. "OUCH!" he shouted.

"Sougo, did you feed Kondo-san those poisonous sauce of yours?" he received no answer; instead, Sougo just continued what he was doing.

"I sparking the baseball bat on an anpan lover's face." Another baseball bat was thrown violently.

"I sparking the baseball bat on a teacher's face." He threw another baseball bat. "WHO THREW THAT?" the unnamed teacher shouted in anger.

"Oy Sougo, cut that crap. You may get someone injured. _Although he's already injuring them_." He grabbed the right shoulder of the sadist. The sadist stopped moving for a while. He's face darkening.

"I…" he muttered.

"What?" Hijikata raised a brow.

Silence followed.

"I SPARKING THE KATANA ON THIS MAYO FREAK BASTARD'S FACE!" Sougo shouted wearing his innocent looking expression as he slashed his katana on Hijikata's face. Good thing that (bad thing to Sougo) he managed to move an inch to dodge the fast attack. "How come mine is a KATANA?" he shouted. The sadist didn't managed to answer when a ball suddenly hit his head.

"That's karma." Hiji muttered.

Sougo looked at the direction to the person who threw the ball.

"What do you want…

China."

* * *

Phew, that was tiring. Did you guys enjoy reading? Sorry for the Nobume fans… She's a bit OOC in this fic. I'll be updating the next chapter soon :D. About the next chapter, someone's going to take an interest in Kagura, and Sougo might get frustrated all day and night because of that… he might end up saying Gin's line about Napoleon (in the episode when Kagura can't sleep and kept on bugging Gin). Reviews are very much appreciated, aru~… Wait for the next update! :D


	4. Fights On My First Day

*sniff* *sniff* ughh… It has been raining and I already caught a cold. I'm grateful to the readers of my story. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing… and dentedileone, your story is not a crap. It is a master piece :D. Back to the story, Kyubei won her match against Shinpachi, and so the beginning is the continuation.

* * *

"What do you want? China." Sougo deadpanned.

"Who are you calling 'China', Sadist?" the orange-haired girl replied with her brows twitching.

"Hey, don't 'name call' a man, China. You know how strong men are, especially when they get mad. You don't want to get hit, do you?"

"…"

Instead of answering, she grabbed the ball that bounced back to her and threw it once more to him. He dodged it easily, but noticed the string wind followed after he dodged the ball that almost hit his head.

"_That throw is a bit strong for a nerdy girl like her._" He wondered for a while thinking if it was just a lucky throw, like she put what she knows about physics then threw it to him making the throw stronger.

"Hey, are you picking a fight?"

"If you're not too scared to fight me." She grinned boldly.

A smirk formed on Sougo's face. She was the first girl who dared to challenge him, despite of her vulnerable physical appearance.

When both were ready to attack, a sudden grasps stopped the two from moving. They looked at the people who stopped them. Kondo held Sougo while Hijikata held Kagura.

"Let me go, Kondo-san. I'll teach this Chinese some lesson." He struggled from Kondo's grip same went with the girl. "Stop it, Sougo. Fighting a girl is not a praiseworthy thing to do. You're an officer outside the school and I don't want to hear news about the Captain of the First Division Squad bullying some female student."

After hearing those words, he finally calmed down. Kondo removed his grip on the boy's arms. "Kagura-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to avoid playing violent games?" A voice came from a group of girls approaching them. "Anego, I was just passing by when he almost hit me with a badminton racket. Good thing it hit that Megane."

"That was a baseball bat, stupid." Sougo commented

"What did you call me?" she started to struggle again in Hijikata's grip.

After the girls reached their destination, Tsukuyo clutched Kagura's arm tightly. "Kagura, let's go buy some sukonbu that you were asking for." Hijikata took of his hands from Kagura as she went away with Tsukuyo and Nobume leaving the other girls behind.

"Sorry if our friend made a ruckus." Sa-chan bowed for respect, same with Otae and Kyubei. "It is fine as long the person is a friend of Otae-chan." Kondo scratched his head while laughing and blushing pink. This was a bothersome sight for Kyubei knowing that Kondo has feelings for her precious friend Otae (the overprotective type isn't he).

While the five were having their conversation, Sougo remained silent, staring at the back of the retreating Kagura. "She's Kagura, huh. I girl with guts… small but interesting." He thought deeply.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .

"Kagura, who was the boy you were fighting with?" Nobume suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Eh? I dunno, but I know he's a sadist." Kagura answered before munching her 10th sukonbu.

"Why did you suddenly ask that, Nobume?" Tsukuyo slouched looking at Nobume's cold expression.

They were sitting on a bench under a huge tree near the gym. They cut class to avoid fights and to calm Kagura down.

"I just think that we share the same killer eyes."

"Really?" Kagura's eyes widened as she stared at her bestfriend, "Nono-chan, not because he has red eyes too doesn't mean that you share the same killer eyes."

Nobume stared at her friend wanting to say she's stupid for not easily getting what she really meant. The bell finally rang, meaning class has ended. The three of them stood, heading towards their classroom to get their things.

… ... . . . .. . . . . . ... . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . .

"Kagura-chan, we will go ahead." Otae and the others waved a hand leaving the classroom. They live in different houses, so being alone during dismissal can't be avoided by Kagura. She was left in the classroom fixing her stuffs. There were seven of them left in the classroom and she felt awkward being the only girl inside. Katsura was there with Elizabeth, and the sadist she fought before was there together with Kondo and Yamazaki. Shinpachi left earlier to buy Otsuu's latest music album.

_What the heck is this stupid feeling? I feel like all of them are watching me when I'm not looking._

A sweat dropped from her temple, trying to ignore the silence surrounding the room. The silence broke when someone finally decided to speak. "Oy, China."

"What is it?" she looked at him and asked naively as if it was their first meeting. "Whoa, China. Acting innocent this time? Where's the tough girl I fought before?" he went closer to her then smirked with a hint of provocation. "I'm not in a mood to argue with you. Just say what you want then leave."

"See you tomorrow,"

Hijikata, Kondo and Yamazaki's eyes widened at the unexpected statement from the so called

'Prince of Planet Sadist'.

"Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow." Kagura replied quite speechless.

"If you're still alive by tomorrow." He added, grinning evilly at the girl. When Kagura was about to throw a strong punch on his face, her fist suddenly resisted from punching him. It just tapped his cheeks.

"Is that you're strongest punch, China? You're weak but you have guts challenging me on a fight."

Her face darkened as she remembered her life in her homeland. People were scared of her because of her monstrous strength. All those years she tried ignoring the pain inside her heart. Now, she's in a new planet, she wanted to change. She wanted to have more friends other than Nobume and the others.

"I have no time for you, Sadist."

"Oh, really?"

The door of their room slipped open revealing Gin wearing his usual lab gown. "Kagura, it's time to go home. Let's go." He said lifelessly sipping onto his favorite strawberry milk.

"Danna, you two live together?"

"It's none of your business, Sotsuke."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

Kagura went back on packing her things then went towards Gintoki completely forgetting about Sougo. "Gin-chan, will you buy me some of that strawberry milk of yours too?" she pleaded.

"'Buy'? Kagura, there are other ways other than buying to get what you want. If you want strawberry milk then harvest strawberries at some random places and get some milk from some random mother's breast. There you'll have your strawberry milk."

Everyone wore a poker face hearing Gin's 'words of wisdom'.

_What a jerk_ Hijikata's thought.

_I never thought of that. He's a genius!_ Katsura's thought with Elizabeth nodding.

_Did he ever do that?_ Kondo's thought.

"Danna, do the strawberry milk factory workers do that do?"

"You just don't know what factory workers do during the middle of the night, Sushi."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

The two left the campus riding on Gin's scooter. On the way back to the headquarters, the image of Kagura was still in the mind of the confused sadist. "She's quite energetic…. *scratches his head* Why am I thinking of her?" he was thinking deeply until they arrived at their destination.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. .. .. . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . .

**2nd week of Kagura's day in class**

Classes went normal for everyone besides for Kagura. Sougo kept throwing pieces of paper to her whenever the teacher is not looking.

"Will you quit it!" she mouthed to Sougo who smirked at her annoyed reaction.

"Don't want to." He mouthed back.

She kept gritting her teeth until an idea of payback struck her mind. She grabbed her mechanical pencil inserting quite a number of leads in it. Tiny pieces of leads started flying over to Sougo, and some of it directly hit his eyes.

It was too many that dodging was impossible. He quickly scrapped one whole pieces of paper and crumpled it, throwing it to Kagura. While the teacher was writing notes on the board, every student at the back sit were busy watching the two fights.

Sougo ran out of paper so he grabbed Katsura's (Katsura sited infront of him) notebook and started scraping pages from it. Katsura cried in anime tears, "_I guess I'll have to steal notebooks from my classmates again_." He thought while sobbing.

Both stopped as they saw the teacher turned around, his attention back to his students. It was a pretty nice day for Sougo, though he doesn't want to admit that he can't stand a day without having a fight with her. He also felt weird whenever Gin is fetching her. He hated it whenever he sees them together. He just can't accept the fact that he was falling… he was falling for her… for Kagura.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Here he is again." Sougo stared at Gin who was now fetching Kagura. This time they didn't ride a scooter but walked home since the tire broke.

Unaware of the people around her ever since her first day in class, there was this pair of eyes who's been watching her every move. He smirks at her whenever she was controlling her monstrous strength (which no one had discovered yet besides Gin, Shinpachi, and her friends).

"You must be a Yato basing on you physical appearance." He whispered to himself while staring at Gin and Kagura from above. Gin sensed a familiar presence, but when he looked at it, it disappeared.

"Is there something wrong, Gin-chan?"

"I was just wandering around in a pachinko island."

A strong punch hit him making him fly and land in their apartment. "OH NO! ANOTHER ALIEN CAME AND IT LOOKS LIKE GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Urusai, Megane."

* * *

It's done! Sorry if Sougo's OOC in this chapter (-_-;) I hope you all are not mad. Is my story all right to have the genre humor? I was wondering if the punch lines are corny. Sorry if it is. (TT_TT)


	5. You Knew?

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been busy these past few weeks. I have lots of assignments to do, so do not expect me to update quickly like I used to do before. Thanks for the reviews you left me, my old time reviewers and guests. You have a good guess by the way _killuka_. Hello Umi-chan! :D

* * *

**9:30 A.M.**

Though it was a weekend (Sunday), the morning in Kabukicho seemed to be pretty silent. Many people were in their house and few were outside at the supermarket. In the Yorozuya, a certain silver-haired samurai watched the weather forecast together with a bowl-shaped head boy.

_A strong storm is coming in Japan. We will be having a dreadful weather starting tomorrow_

"I guess I'll need to buy some canned-goods today. Gin-chan, I'll just go to the market." Shinpachi didn't wait for a reply from the man who continued gazing at the news forecaster in the television. He slid the door open and walked out of the house.

After 2 hours, Kagura went out of her room (Gin and her room to be exact), wiping a droplet of tear on both of her eyes as she yawned. She wore a pink, polka dots t-shirt and her long, pink pajamas.

"Gin-chan, where is Megane?" she asked Gin who was now lying on the sofa reading his jump. He didn't answer and this made Kagura flip the sofa he was lying on making him fall.

"Ouch! Kagura, will you avoid using you're supernatural strength whenever you're in the house. You might shatter some things here." He scolded to the pouting girl at his front.

"But you were ignoring my question, Gin-chan."

"He went out."

He seemed to be not listening but he actually was! But this was nothing but normal to her. She went in the bathroom while Gin had a hard time flipping the sofa and putting it back to its original position. She changed into her usual cheongsam dress and went to the door.

"Gin-chan, I'll just go to Nobume-chan's place. I might go home late in the afternoon." She shouted as she slammed the Japanese sliding style door.

"uuuuuugh… just avoid boys while you're on the way." He said in monotone but loud enough for his monster daughter to hear. "Hai, Gin-chan. BYE!" she shouted gleefully, running on the streets of Edo.

While walking, she stared at the gray clouds. She felt the cool wind caressing her ever pale skin, waving her hair gracefully. The feeling of an upcoming rain greeted her. She felt enthusiasm rising in her heart, since she loves rain.

In the middle of walking, she heard whimpers under the bench nearby. She went closer to take a look at the whimpering white thing. "A puppy!" she exclaimed. She carried it like it was her baby before patting its head.

It started drizzling. She lifted the puppy up high, "Hello there. Where is your master?" she smiled sweetly at the dog.

"I'm his master." A voice suddenly came. She looked at the owner of the voice and saw… "Takasugi?"

"I often come here, but it's my first time meeting you at this place." He said.

She stared at the handsome guy's cold eyes, "Is that so? It's already drizzly, why are you still out?" she said.

He gave her a smirk that can make any girl die whatever their ages are. "I should be the one asking you that, kid."

Kagura pouted at him from his name calling. She hated it whenever someone calls her "kid" or "brat".

"Don't call me that, stupid!" she shouted at him, "just answer my question!"

"pffft… now you're calling me 'stupid'… I don't have a home."

Her eyes widened after his last statement. Now, she actually forgot where she was supposed to go.

"Why don't you rent in an apartment?"

"You think they would let me? I'm a criminal here."

"Really?"

"Why, are you planning to sue me now?"

"No."

"Aren't you scared of me after hearing that?"

"Nope."

He stared at her. His facial expression was impossible to read. He just stared at her with his straight face, but deep inside he was astonished from her answer. Despite of his attractive face, many people were aware of him (except the Kiheitai members), but the girl he was staring at was calm. She was grinning at him.

"Hey." Kagura broke the silence.

"Mmm?"

"Would you want to stay over at my place?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"Gin-chan, I'm home!"

Kagura stared at Gin's position. He hadn't moved yet ever since she left the house hours ago. She sighed as she went towards her room. She rested on her bed then stared at the ceiling. She thought back the things that just happened. "No place to go… but… Why did he decline?" she whispered to no one in particular.

…

The cold wind blew into her room from the open window. Azure eyes stared at the dark blue sky. It was evening already. She wore her usual pink pajamas with her yellow, bunny slippers. She lied on her bed, sleeping in such an adorable form. She curled up into a ball. Her eyes shut lightly while her mouth was slightly opened.

…

Kagura opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the _just away clock_ and saw it was 4:00 in the morning. It was unusual for her body clock to wake up early in the morning. The cool wind blew the white curtains that covered the open window. She felt strange at the moment, until she saw a shadow of a man behind the curtains.

Scared to know if it was a ghost, she slowly approached the shadow. The wind blew harder and curtains rise higher this time, revealing…

"T-t-t-t-Taka-Takasugi?" she almost knock out from fear at the moment when the curtain lifted, "What are you doing there?"

"I came here because he wanted to see you that badly." He pointed at the furry dog on his lap. He sat in Indian style on her window.

She went closer as she stared at the puppy, "What's his name?"

"I don't know. You name him."

"Okay! I'll name him Sadaharu."

Kagura flinched all of a sudden, "Hey, you want to come in?"

Takasugi said nothing but entered the room. "You live with Gintoki, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I changed my mind about my answer earlier… I'll sleep over." He said while looking around the room.

"Hehe, go ahead. Sleep wherever you want. I know it's hard to find spots to sleep after the rain."

"It's not like that." He smirked before he sat down and leaned on the wall near the door while holding his katana. She stared at him before she went back to sleep, ignoring the boy's presence. She was just too tired.

While the orange-haired girl was sleeping, Takasugi stood up and went towards her. He stared at Kagura's delightful sleeping face. "A monster like you should be killing people, but why are you helping them instead?" he smirked, caressing the rosy pale cheek of the girl.

"I'm really looking forward upon seeing the day that demon in you break out."

**6:00 A.M.**

In the dining room, there was an awkward silence. Gin took glimpses from Takasugi, who was eating quietly. "Since when did you enter our house, Takeshi?"

"This morning... and it's Takasugi, Gintoki." he deadpanned.

"I told him he could stay over here. Don't worry Gin-chan, he'll pay his charge." Kagura said joyfully, thinking about the saying "The more the better".

"Well, if he's paying then it is fine, but once he touches my valuable sweets. It's a fight." He deadpanned too in reply.

…

"Oy, China. Stop snoring during class. I can't concentrate on my studies. You're too noisy." Sougo said in monotone while he threw pieces of papers at the sleeping girl beside him. "Stop bothering me sadist." She murmured.

Her face was facing his direction but later on faced the other way after being bugged by the sadist. She faces Takasugi. Her head lay down on her armchair while she drooled all over her already wet notebook. Otae and the others were laughing at this sight, but for the sadist… the sight wasn't that disturbing; in fact, he thought she looked adorable.

Hijikata chuckled a bit from the fact that she was just a transfer student and yet she slept in class, not afraid of the consequences. "This girl is despicable." Hijikata thought to himself.

While the whole class was staring at Kagura, Sougo found something interesting yet annoying. It was Takasugi's closed eyes smirk, the boy who gave no notice to girls, is now trying to hide an amused smirk caused by a drooling glutton girl.

"Tche."

* * *

At last I'm done typing! Sorry again if Takasugi is OOC (if you think he is) and also Sougo. I'll think of other ways to make them IC while falling for Kagura- Ooops! My tongue slipped! :D… just kidding. Thanks for reading my crappy fic. I love you guys!


	6. Am I Falling?

Thanks for the reviews guys. Thank you polkadot45, korenai-chan, lulu.c1t4, ElleinadOtaku0w0, and Umi-chan! ElleinadOtaku0w0, Takasugi sometimes has the intent of killing Gin in this fic. Thank you polkadot45 for saying I portray them nicely, and Korenai-chan thank you for the answer about my question. Thank you too DomoKawaii. Umi-chan! I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you all like it! :D I don't find chemistry that easy, especially when my teacher uses deep vocabulary terms. - ( T ^ T )

* * *

Everyone stared at the white board. Their palms supported their heads while most of them dozed. "This is boring." Tsukuyo thought as she tapped her pencil on her notebook. She glanced at her friends. Otae didn't look bored, neither Kyubei nor Sa-chan. Kagura slept while Nobume's eyelid can be seen half open. She sighed and decided to stare at the clock, wait until class ends.

The bell rang. The sign that says, "It's lunch time!" Katsura shouted with his fists clenched and lifted as if he just won in a boxing competition.

"Let us be the first one in line, Elizabeth. Let's go!" A voice immediately followed his words.

"Let's be the first in line, Nono-chan!"

Kastsura looked at the owner of the voice. He went nearer to the back of the orange-haired girl and placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"That's impossible, young lady. We'll be the first one in the line. GYAHAHAHA!" he laughed victoriously.

Kagura looked and grinned widely at him. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder. "IN YOUR DREAMS, JACKASS! GWAHAHAHA!" She laughed insultingly with her hands on her hips.

While the two were arguing, Elizabeth stared at Nobume and raised his writing board saying, "We'll be the first one in the line."

Nobume stared at the duck coldly before she unsheathed her well-hidden katana (hidden because deadly weapons are not allowed in school grounds). "Volunteering to be the M? I'll chop your XOXX into pieces."

There was a short silence among the four…

"IT'S ON!" They shouted in harmony. Starting the competition, the four ran like cheetahs chasing their pray. They bumped into people and even hopped on them. None of the two ran ahead over each other, but Nobume and Elizabeth were running a meter away from their backs.

"You run pretty fast. Actually, you run faster than Kotomi." Katsura said loudly for his companion to hear him from the loud winds passing by their ears as they ran.

"Kotomi? Who's that?"

"She's the most athletic female in this school. She was the prettiest girl here before, until you six came."

"Is that so?" She looked at him and smiled gleefully with her big charming azure eyes. She fastened her phase and now she was ahead of him.

Katsura's eyes widened as he slowed down his phase and stopped from running. Nobume ran ahead of them catching up with her friend. Elizabeth stopped beside Katsura.

Katsura stared at the fading sight of the two girls as he muttered words, "Yeah… She was the prettiest girl here before…. Until you came." He chuckled to his self.

**. . .**

"I'm sure glad that class has ended, aren't you Gin-chan?" Kagura leaped childishly.

"I'm so glad that it is… PACHINKO TIME! GYAHAHAHA!" he laughed with his head tilted and eyes were looking up at the sky.

"Gin-san, will you quit gambling!" A vein popped on Shinpachi's head, "Just look at Takasugi-san, he doesn't gamble. He can live without that pachinko."

"And now he is HOMELESS! GYAHAHAHA!" Gin laughed again in the same manner.

"Tche, even though I'm homeless, I own a ship. Unlike you who lost the color of his hair because of gambling. You even experienced hair loss, didn't you?" Takasugi smirked and continued, "And I can pay my rent."

"BAKERO! My hair is silver! SILVER! And how did you know I experienced hair loss?" A vein popped on Gin's temple.

He almost attacked Takasugi but got held by Shinpachi, "Gin-san, stop it!"

Takasugi's smirk widened seeing Gin lose his temper and his smirk irritated him more. "Damn you!" he shouted furiously.

It was harder for Shinpachi to stop the perm-haired guy this time. "Kagura-chan, help me stop him!" He looked around and saw no signs of a certain orange-haired girl. _Now where did that girl ran off to?_ He thought in a panicky tone. "GIN-SAN, STOP IT!" Gin was already pulling Takasugi's hair while Takasugi was choking him to death. "YAMEROOO!"

**. . .**

"Now, where did that bunny go-" she said almost in a whisper but got tripped over from an uneven surface of the floor. She sat up noticing the surroundings.

"Wait a minute…. Where am I?" she looked at the unfamiliar place. It was like a black market. There were lots of black-hooded people selling weird stuffs. An old man in his 70 approached her with a mysterious smile. "Young lady would you like to buy some charms?" he asked.

Kagura blinked twice before nodding. "I love charms!" she grinned at the old man.

She took a look at the accessories the man held, "This are charms, young lady. What do you want? A lucky charm? A love charm?"

"I'd like a sukonbu charm."

"I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of charm. How about a charm for fortune?"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a moment, "I'll just take the lucky charm. If I'm lucky, then I can get food from luck. I can also be fortunate because of luck. All in one!"

_I never thought of that. _The old man thought to his self.

He handed her a necklace and a bracelet. "These are lucky charms. Choose among the three. If you want, you can buy all the three."

"How much does one cost?"

"3000 yen."

A small gasp escaped her lips, "3000 yen! I can't afford that old man!"

"But this really works unlike those other charms other sellers sell in some bazaar."

"I only have 500 yen! Can't you give it to me for free?"

"Hmmm… Since I rarely see smiles that shine like yours… well then why not."

"KYAHO!" Her shout was filled with joy. She took the bracelet that was made of silver chains with a four leaf clover hanging at the center.

"You know you remind me of my daughter who passed ages ago. She was very energetic and always filed with happiness." The old man frowned as he spoke about his cruel past.

Kagura stared at the old man with pity. She knew how the old man felt. He lost someone important in his life and she had experienced that.

"Old man, I know how you feel… Just stay strong. Well, it's time for me to go. Bye!"

The old man got astound from her words. At some few seconds back there, before Kagura turned around, there were waters filling her eyes. Her azure eyes were filled with sorrow.

He stared at the retreating back of the girl until it disappeared. "For a young girl like you, it's hard to live after losing an important person in your life. You're a strong little girl."

**. . .**

**6:35 P.M.**

While on the way home, she thought of her family. Her father, who left her after almost killing his own son; her brother, who left her alone after getting defeated by their father; and her mother, who passed away when she was just a little girl.

"I can't even remember their faces anymore after all those years that have passed." She said to herself.

A familiar voice called out. She stopped from walking and gave the person a glare.

"Oy China." From the name calling, it was obvious whose voice was it from.

"What do you want, Sadist?"

"Woah China, calm down." he raised his hands as a sign of peace, though she can read deep inside the sadist. He was planning to have some surprise attack

She felt her tears dried up, but she felt her eyes were burning. Maybe her eyes were too dry. Sougo looked closely at Kagura's eyes by inching forward to her. Kagura felt butterflies suddenly flew in her stomach and her heart pumped faster than before. Her cheeks tuned pink while her eyes enlarged in the sudden situation.

They remained quiet for some seconds but for Kagura, it was like a minute.

"Have you been crying?"

"NO! Why would I cry?"

"You're eyes are swollen red."

"No it's not red. It's blue. Are you color blind sadist?"

"China, you know what I really meant."

He held her arms tightly with his hands. She looked away from his gaze, their face were just few inches away from each other. She nodded slightly then returned her gaze at his crimson eyes.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY, HUH? WHO ARE YOU, MY BOYFRIEND?" She retorted.

"OH HOW I WISH I AM!" He retorted.

There was a long silence between the two, only the cool wind was heard…

"W-W-What?" Kagura managed to speak up. Her voice softened but her eyebrows furrowed, still can't believe from what she just heard.

"I said, 'Oh how I wish I am', idiot." He deadpanned as he removed his grip from the girl and looked away from her sapphire eyes.

They stood for awhile; Kagura blinked trice and stared at the sandy-haired boy. "Are you serious?"

"No. I was being sarcastic."

This time, Kagura didn't restrain herself from punching him. He didn't manage to duck for he didn't expect it. It was the first ever punch he received, so he made a mental note about her being the first one who dared punching him on the face… And it was a really strong one.

He flew some meters away from her

"Stupid Sadist." She murmured.

"Ouch China. Are you a girl? I think you're a monster." He said while he palmed his head with his other eye tightly closed.

She immediately recovered from what she did and glared at the sadist, "What? You're afraid of me now? You're going to start calling me a monster or a killing machine? You'll stay away from me after this wouldn't you."

She tried walking away but she felt her ankle ache which made her fell down. She looked at her swollen foot in surprise. She remembered when she tripped on an uneven surface of the floor while searching for the bunny she never found.

"Ouch." She muttered under her breath. Realizing the 1st division captain was already standing in front of her.

He knelt down and faced his back to her signaling her to ride on his back. "Don't ask, just do it."

She rode on his back with a faint of pink on her pale cheeks.

While walking her home, the orange-haired girl began the conversation.

"Aren't you scared of me?" She clenched his shoulder a little tighter than before and looked at the back of the male's head. The blush was still present on her cheeks that made her look so delightful.

The male remained silent for a second before he answered. He didn't look at her; he was looking straight at the direction they were heading to.

"No."

She got astonished from his answer and at the same time felt relief burst in her heart.

Sougo continued speaking…

"But I will start calling you 'monster' but not a 'killing machine'."

"Why?"

"I know you can't kill… and…"

"And?"

"About staying away from you…"

"What about it?"

"I will never do that."

"…"

Kagura felt her heart pound after his last statement her cheeks were not pink anymore. They were red.

She leaned her head on Sougo's back, feeling his warm.

_Am I falling to this sadistic bastard?_ She wondered.

A small smirk formed on Sougo's face as he looked back at the girl, then at the starry sky.

_I lied not only to you… but also to myself. I was serious about what I said before… I sure wish I am._

_China, my precious monster… I'm afraid to admit… that I have fallen for you._

* * *

At last Chapter 6 is done! My mother kept asking me sarcastically if I was writing a novel. I know how she feels. I've been facing the computer since this afternoon and now it was evening. Do I update fast? I just can't help myself from imagining things about Kagura and Sougo. I even daydream about them during my lunch or recess time. One time I daydreamed about them, and I didn't notice I was already staring at the well-known boy in our school. I don't have some romantic feelings towards him, but it was really embarrassing! Especially when I realized he was also starring and smiling at me. Grrrr… I hate myself. Please review… thank you for reading. Sorry if the chapter is short just like the other ones. :(

**Next chapter:** Kagura noticed Sougo and Takasugi weren't in good terms. They usually don't notice each other's presence, but this time they kept exchanging glares towards each other. Did something happen? She and Katsura became closer than before too! And Sougo didn't like it.


	7. Another Rival

Hey guys, I'm back! I have the same introduction over and over again Sorry if my chapters are really short. Thanks for reviewing every chapters of my fic. I'm really grateful to all of you. I know how you feel, Nunally. Umi-chan, you read my fic the moment I published it. Thank you guests and the old time reviewers! Thank you too YatoGirl!

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

We're going to have our field today! I'm so excited about it that I took a hard time taking my sleep yesterday.

Gin-chan left earlier because he is in charge of arranging the sitting arrangement inside the school bus.

Shinpachi went together with Gin-chan because he was begging for Gin-chan to put him beside this so called Otsu-chan, and now I'm walking together with Takeshi.

**Normal POV**

**6:00 A.M.**

"Takeshi—"

"It's Takasugi."

"Takuki… err… whatsoever. Where are we going to have our field trip?"

"Don't ask me such uninteresting things."

Kagura pouted at him as they stopped at the bus stop. He looked at her pouting face and stared at her with a straight face which she found fearsome.

"But I'm guessing our trip is an educational trip." He ruffled her hair making her blink twice from his unpredicted action. There was an unexplainable atmosphere coming from the two, but it suddenly fade away when they sensed another presence approaching them.

Both looked at the boy who were standing next to them

"Sadist, it's my first time seeing you leaving for school this early." Kagura mocked and tilted her head to the side while she grinned at him widely. Sougo blinked twice at her and gave her a straight face which she found irritating unlike Takasugi's.

"It's my first time seeing a Chinese monster along my way to school." He deadpanned.

"YOU BASTARD!"

There were movements from the darkest corner of the street where they stood, and Kagura was the only one who took notice of this. She caught sight two pairs of eyes watching. They weren't watching at her friends or enemies, they were watching her, only her.

The bus came and the door slid open, revealing quite a number of passengers. Two went in but one decided to stay.

"What's with you?" Sougo arched a brow at the girl.

"Go ahead. I don't want to ride a bus together with you, Sadist."

"Tche. Same goes to me."

"Then I'll stay behind too." Takasugi was about to step out from the bus when Kagura grabbed his shirt and threw him at the corner inside the bus and shouted at the bus driver.

"Move this bus before I kill you, stupid bus driver!"

Terrified from how the girl threw the muscular guy, he slid closed the door as the girl back flipped out of the bus. He ran the bus quickly away from the girl. Takasugi sat with a poker face.

Sougo watched the girl from the window being left behind; wondering what has gotten into her mind. The sight of her became smaller and smaller, and something from the sight made Sougo frown.

10 people around their late teens and 20's.

"She's unbelievable." He rolled his eyes, "But basing on her monstrous strength, she could handle those trashes."

There was silence in his mind but loud beats were released from his heart. Two among the 10 made him rethink if the monster girl could handle them all.

**. . .**

"What do you want?" Kagura frowned.

"Where here by the order of our boss to kill you." The blonde and the only girl said.

"Hey Kijima, remember that boss strictly commanded us not to kill her. We're just here to see what you got." The other one who was carrying a shamisen said.

"Tsk… Fine. Why is he so interested in this girl, Bansai?"

"I don't know. We will see soon enough."

"Hohoho. As if you can kill me, bitch." Kagura spitted at the blonde.

"YOU BRAT!"

The battle began and all of them attacked her at once except Bansai. He was just sitting on the bench at the bus stop.

8 were fighting with their katanas and 1 was fighting with guns. She swiftly dodged the bullets and the slashes. She smashed her head to the guys who were attacking her and repeated it to the others.

8 got knocked out: 2 were remaining. She hopped high in the air landing towards Matako, but Matako immediately pulled the trigger shooting her trice. One at her face, one at her hand (aimed at her pulse) and the last one was directly at her heart.

A smirk formed on the blonde's lips but the guy felt depressed.

"Is that all what she can do? This is boring." Bansai murmured.

Kagura fell on the floor in front of Matako. Matako smirked and kicked Kagura's head, but her eyes suddenly widened when the girl's hand suddenly grabbed her foot and.

"You think guns will work on me?" She shouted with greeted teeth.

She stood up and whirled around while holding Matako's foot then threw her at the bench just beside Bansai which made the blonde unconscious.

Bansai smirked after seeing the bullets fell from Kagura's hands.

"You can catch bullets, huh? What a unique girl. I see why you were able to turn him on you."

"Are you going to fight me or what?"

"Hmph. You're quite a big mouthed brat."

"YOU SHIT! DON'T CALL BRAT!"

"Well, it is true."

Kagura grabbed the sword form the knocked out guy near her. Both charged towards one another emitting powerful sounds of clashing swords.

Bansai swung his sword to her stomach but the girl managed blocking it, and shoved it strongly upwards attempting to stab his torso. He barely dodged it since the last impact was too strong. There was an opening and he didn't let it slipped.

While Kagura was recovering from her last attack, he stabbed her abdomen passing the sword through it.

Blood splattered to his face as the girl spattered blood.

"Don't worry, that wound wouldn't kill you."

Kagura stopped from moving that made Bansai raised his brows. "Did it killed her?" he whispered to himself.

"_I smell something delicious. What is that? What is this nice taste? Oh, this __**was**__ my favorite: Blood. No, this __**is**__ my favorite."_ Thoughts suddenly entered her mind.

She knew it.

It was coming.

The monster inside her…

Was coming out…

**. . .**

"_I hope that China is safe._" Sougo thought while running in his fastest rate. Sweats were already dripping from his face and same went with his company: Takasugi. They were near their destination when they witnessed the shattered place.

There she was, the orange-haired girl, covered with red fluids with her back facing them.

"Oi China, are you—"He was cut in midsentence after the girl faced them.

Her eyes were lifeless. It didn't reflect any light. Her lips, stained with blood, gaped a bit open but words didn't come out.

She lost her consciousness but Takasugi caught her in time and carried her on his arms. He scanned the surroundings seeing 8 lifeless people lying on the floor, before walking passed Sougo who was scowling at him.

"Hey. The more you scowl at me, the more time you are going to waste."

"Tche."

**. . .**

While they were walking, Kagura finally brought herself back in reality. She felt she was floating. She slightly opened her eyes since she felt it was too heavy. She tried scanning the area even with her blurry sight. She saw the bright sky and a face of a familiar person.

"Takasugi, did I fought that long?"

"I think so."

"Am I… horrible? I killed them."

"No. It was all accidental."

There was silence among the three. Sougo who was walking beside Takasugi, stared at Kagura.

"Sadist, you're here too?"

"You even asked. It was obvious why you wanted us away immediately."

"Did I worry you that much?" She asked obviously making fun of him.

"Oi China, don't forget that I'm also a police officer outside our school."

"…"

"But next time you're in a fight, I'll be there to protect you."

"Same goes to me." Takasugi said and received a sadistic smirk from Sougo.

"Really? Are you guys serious?"

"Once a samurai makes a decision to protect, he will protect it till the end."

A smile formed on her lips and tears started to fall down to her red cheeks. She felt happy and embarrassed at the same time. Even though she was injured, she didn't feel any hurt. The words were just drowning her deeply into sleep.

She closed her eyes and slept on Takasugi's arms wearing an engaging smile.

A small smile formed on both the samurais' lips as they stared at the sleeping girl.

**. . .**

**In the hospital…**

**7:00 A.M.**

Kagura was sleeping on the hospital's cozy bed while Takasugi and Sougo were watching her. There was an awkward silence between the two, until one finally decided to speak.

"You like her, don't you?" It was the sandy-haired boy. He sat on the chair next to Kagura while the other one was standing and looking outside from the window.

"Not really."

"Not really? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not even sure to myself either."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I answered 'not really' because I don't really like her…"

Sougo frowned a bit after he looked down at his feet, and continued listening to his companion.

Takasugi closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Or it might be because… I'm forcing myself not to like her."

Sougo's eyes and fist closed tight like blood will come out of it soon enough, but a smirk suddenly formed on his lips.

"Is that so?" He stood up whereas he stared at the sleeping girl, "If the time comes that you finally figure out that you like her, that time will also be the moment I'll be your rival."

Takasugi turned around to face the sadist who was already facing him then smirked with delight. It was like a challenge to him. A challenge that he knew he will accept in the future.

"I see." He passed by the sadist without having any eye contact and muttered words clear enough for the sandy-haired boy to understand.

"I'll be out for awhile. Watch over her for the meantime."

Sougo sat again on the chair after Takasugi left the room. "_Aneue, I'm beginning to understand what you said to me before, that day when you told me about your feelings towards Hijikata-san."_

**Flashback**

"Aneue, do you love that Hijikata?"

"Huh, why did you suddenly asked that?" A beautiful girl wearing a floral kimono smiled sweetly at him, while covering half of his body with a white blanket. It was his bed time.

"I just notice Aneue keeps glancing at Hijikata-san."

"Am I that obvious?" She giggled.

"Why can't you just hate him?"

"Do you hate me, Sou-chan?"

"Aneue, you know I will never hate you. I love you."

"You see, you can't easily hate a person you love or love a person you hate."

"Even how many times that person hurts you?"

"Yes. Just remember this Sou-chan. Love is a quicksand. The deeper you fall in it, the harder it is to get out."

**End of flashback**

"I guess I have fallen deeper than before, that it is already impossible to get out."

There was a moment of silence before he heard the girl's voice.

"Hai… see you… soon." She snored with saliva dripping from her mouth. He stared at the girl.

"It's like she did not fight at all… and who is she talking too in her dreams?"

"…"

"KAGURA!" The door suddenly burst open revealing five ladies and five gentlemen.

"What happened to Kagura-chan?" Otae, Gin and Shinpachi ran towards the sleeping girl and sighed after seeing their friend was fine.

"She got in a battle against ten people." Sougo deadpanned.

"What do they want from her?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when the battle started. It was hard forcing the terrified old bus driver to stop the bus, so Takasugi and I took awhile."

"Takasugi?" Gin wondered, staring at Kagura.

"We saw the where the battle took place. It was a disaster. Is she really the one who did that?" Kondo went closer to Sougo together with Hijikata and Katsura.

"Why are you here?" Sougo asked Katsura.

"Because I care." Katsura looked at him with shining eyes, feeling like he was a hero who cares to all people.

"…"

"About your question Kondo-san, even though I did not saw the whole event. I just know that she was the one who destroyed the place. Well, maybe most of it." Tsukuyo frowned.

"But how are you sure?" Hijikata asked.

"I think she was just 8 back then, when she turned into a beast like creature. She was unstoppable." Tsukuyo explained.

"Why did she become like that?" Katsura entered the conversation.

"Being a blood seeker runs in their blood. She refuses to walk the same path her clan takes. Kagura-chan fought against what her blood tells her to do, and that is to kill whoever she wants to kill. She tried to control her lust for blood, but…"

"But?" All the men asked in harmony.

"But there came the time when she fought with the person she treated like a part of her. That person almost killed her, until she tasted… blood."

"Blood?" Shinpachi's eyes widened and the atmosphere became more serious than before.

"It was a good thing that our voice awakened her old self. After that she became distant to other people besides us, and we didn't see that person again."

Silence conquered the room. All of them was serious…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Everyone got shocked from the sudden scream of the sweaty girl who finally woke up from her slumber.

"What happened to you?" Sougo slapped her as if he was just killing a mosquito on her cheek.

"TEME—what are you all guys doing here?"

"Because it's time for your burial."

"Shut the hell up, sadist! I prefer dying tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"Because today is your schedule."

A spark was forming between the two. Their fight was interrupted by Gin. He hugged her tightly and swung her like there was no tomorrow.

"My precious daughter it's good that your fine!"

"Gin-chan, I can't… breathe." He continued swinging.

"…"

"She said she can't BREATHE!" Gin received a punch from Tsukuyo, followed by kicks after he was down, and Otae started to join the beating.

"They all sure are sadists." Shinpachi muttered to no one in particular.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Evening…**

"From the looks of your faces, I can see how strong she is."

In some dark place which seemed like a base for terrorist, a voice came from the entrance door.

"She really is strong. I can see how she turned you on, am I right Kijima?" Bansai chuckled as he saw the girl rolled her eyes on him.

"I changed my plan. I won't hurt her anymore. I will protect her instead, which means all of you are not allowed to hurt her." The man replied.

"My, you've completely fallen to her."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Bansai."

"Hai. Hai… Shinsuke-san. You heard that, Kijima?"

"Shut up, Bansai!"

**. . .**

From afar, a man was standing on a branch of a huge fertile tree. He was watching the scene through the window where Kagura and the others are.

"Can you still remember me, Kagura-chan?" The man smirked.

Azure eyes glowed in the dark.

Kagura's eyes widened as she saw it from her peripheral vision, but when she looked at the spot where she thought she saw it… there was no one there.

"Could that be… him?" she whispered.

* * *

Hooo! My back is aching. Sorry if I updated late. I can't access Fanfiction in my computer, so I decided to use my friend's.

**Next Chapter: ** There's a new transfer student in the class 3Z! Who is this transfer student that immediately became a cheek magnet in school? It looks like Kagura and Takasugi knows this person since she kept glaring at him/her, and Takasugi was talking to him/her like they've known each other before. Find out who this person is in "The Great Aliens of Edo"!


	8. In Trouble With You

I cried from an OkiKagu AMV. Gosh, it was so romantic and at the same time depressing, especially at the ending part where the sad music entered. Thanks for the review Umi-chan! You are always the first one reviewing my chapters after the first time you reviewed chapter 2, I think. Also thank you ElleinadOtaku0w0! ElleinadOtaku0w0, you and Umi-chan have the same favorite line in chapter 6. I'm glad you readers liked it. I do not reread my story after finishing it, so sorry for the typo errors or grammar mistakes.

* * *

"YOU!"

It was early in the morning in Edo High and the voice of the orange-haired girl already echoed out loud inside Class-3Z.

"Do you know each other?" Ginpachi-sensei asked, "And also, please sit down Miss Yato-san."

"Yes sensei. We're childhood friends." The new kid smirked teasingly.

"SENSEI, HE'S LYING! We have never been friends!"

"Then why do you act like you know him?"

"Sensei, it is because he is the one who attacked- Mmph!" The boy went near her quickly and covered her mouth.

"We are wasting Algebra's precious time, _though it is not that precious to me_. Bansai, take your seat beside Itou."

Class started with Kagura glaring at Bansai, but little did she know that that there were two students who also held a glaring competition. It was Okita and Takasugi.

**. . .**

**Dismissal (4:00 P.M.)**

"Nono-chan! May I have some of your doughnuts?"

"No way." Kagura pouted before a certain boy approached her, and it was the person she least wanted to see.

"What are you doing here, Sadist?"

"Hey, why am I so unwelcome, China? Is it because you have menstruatio-"A punch suddenly hit him directly on his face making him flew a few meters away from the girl. "Stop harassing me, Sadist!"

Sougo sat on the floor whereas he massaged his aching head and said, "As if I will ever do that!"

"Oy Sougo, stop molesting little girls." A voice came near the injured boy, "It is not good for a policeman to take advantage of the little girl's innocent mind."

"Shut up, Hiji**bakero**. This monster's mind is more infected than mine. She knows more lemon stuffs than me. I'm innocent, Hijibakero."

"You said you are innocent? Stop joking around, and who are you calling 'Hiji**bakero**'?" Hijikata grabbed the boy by his collar, a vein popping on both men's temples.

"Toshi, Sougo, sop fighting in front of a lady."

"Kondo-san, I don't see any lady anywhere."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagura reached her limit and attacked the boy.

No one dared to stop the fight between the two beasts, no one but him.

"Oi, the two of you, quit playing around and destroying the school or else I will be force to send you guys in detention."

"Gin-chan!" The girl's cursing frown transformed into a bright sunny grin as she ran towards the silver-haired teacher and hugged him, as if she was a child who saw Santa Clause.

"Tche," Sougo looked away from Kagura and Gin, "acting so childish does not make someone cute, China. It makes me want to vomit on Sensei's shoes."

"Shut up, Sadist!" She raised her middle finger cursing him, and then looked at Gin with watery eyes. "Gin-chan, he keeps on bullying me." She wobbled while hugging him with her legs locked on his stomach.

"Soichiro-kun, kindly please stop bullying annoying brats."

"Gin-chan, you are so mean!"

"That is what you call teacher's love for his students."

"Is that so?"

"Sensei, I am not the bully here. I am the one who is being bullied here by that monster."

"Gin-chan, he is lying."

"Sensei, she is the one who is lying."

"No I am not!"

"Shut your mouths!" Gin dragged Sougo by his arms while carrying the girl on his front; he headed to the classroom with the two still glaring at each other.

**. . .**

"I will not dismiss you guys until you apologize to each other and make up."

"No way in hell!" both said in synchronize.

"Then 'no way in hell' too will you guys get out of here in the classroom."

That was Gin's final statement before he left and locked the door.

Kagura stared at Sougo but looked away immediately as she found him looking at her direction too. They felt uncomfortable… maybe because they are seatmates after all.

"Stupid Sadist." She muttered.

"If I'm stupid, what are you? Brainless?"

"Shut up! You're annoying me."

"As if you're not annoying me too."

Silence followed and strong tension was felt by the two as the silence went on. She gulped, feeling the pressure between them, not even daring to look at him directly. Little did she know that the sadist beside her was feeling the same thing.

"…"

"…"

Then it started raining. Wide Azure eyes stared at the gray sky, watching numerous water droplets fell from above. The scenery brought back old memories; she remembered it like it just happened yesterday. It was the day when she fought with her first best friend, the person that she treated the most precious being in the whole universe besides her mom.

_I hate you! _Those words were still clear in her mind. The words her so called 'best friend' left her.

"Heh… Even if you hate me, I will still love you… forever." She muttered softly. Her eyes were filled with depression, and her lips were forcing a smile that wobbled involuntarily. She was staring at the window were the sadist sat, and that was a huge mistake she committed.

"How sweet of you, China. Even if I hate you, you will still love me forever? You falling for me?"

A thunder struck at her background, her face was priceless. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes were all white.

"You got it all wrong, Sadist!"

"Eh, really? But you said it so sincerely that it is impossible for me to have it all wrong."

"I am not talking to you, I'm talking to myself!"

"Then, do you want me to send you at the nearest mental hospital?"

"I'm not crazy! I just remembered—"She cut her sentence as she looked down at her lap. She cannot see from the water forming on her eyes. Her sight was blurring and she did not want her rival to see her in her weakest point, so she decided to turn her face away from the sight of the sadist.

"Just look away, Sadist."

"..." He looked at her straight-faced but he obeyed anyway, "Fine."

Silence won once more, and Kagura's soft sobbing was heard within the silence.

Sougo sighed whereas he stood up and went beside the crying girl. He patted her head as she looked at him with her watery eyes. The sapphire eyes he loves met his ruby eyes. Their eyes contrasted. It was a negative and a positive charge in magnets, and both eyes were really attracted to each other.

"I won't ask why, but… If you will not stop crying, I will punch your face with all my might."

"…" They stared at each other for a moment, before she smiled at him delightfully.

"If you can hit me." She giggled.

Sougo smiled, and it was not the smile he used to wear to annoy Hijikata. It was a smile that came from his heart.

Little did the two know that Gin was outside their classroom listening to their conversation the whole time.

_Good thing that they finally made up, though there was no apologizing that happened._ He thought.

He unlocked the padlock and finally left with a smile on his face, but there was a strange feeling deep inside him. He was not pleased from the sight he saw, and this made him wonder.

**. . .**

Kagura and Sougo headed to the ramen shop to fill Kagura's empty stomach. Sougo told her to order as much as she wanted too, and it was his treat. Ofcourse, the girl was really happy. She filled her stomach with 15 bowls of ramen. She wanted to ask for more but the wallet on Sougo's hand was already empty.

"Geez, you sure eat more than a monster does."

"Never compare me to monsters, you stupid sadist." She burped unwomanly, then rubbed her chubby tummy.

She suddenly looked at him, a hint of worry in her eyes.

He looked back with wonder.

Her sapphire eyes pierced his ruby eyes.

Even though he was captivated to her mesmerizing gaze, he stared at her like he did not felt any passionate feelings.

He gave her a cold gaze.

"Sadist, I feel sleepy and I can't stand up. My tummy is too heavy." She whined, water was forming on her eyes.

"It is your fault. If you do not want to end up like that again then stop eating as if there is no tomorrow."

"Sadist!" She whined once more but it was louder than the first one, and the sound of it was really disturbing. He did not mind it though.

He knelt in front of the "about to cry" girl with his back facing her.

"You owe me for this, China."

"I do not want to owe you, Sadist."

"Do you want me to leave you here, and let other guys molest you while you can't fight back?"

"No."

"Then ride you bitch-"

Before he could even continue his words, she already kicked his back.

"Ouch! China, do you really want to be left behind?"

"NO! I don't wanna!"

"Then do not break my spinal cord or else we will get stuck in here."

"But you deserve that!"

After her last statement, Sougo thought for a moment then sighed. He knew too well that if he will not do the first move, they will be arguing until midnight.

"Tche. Fine, just ride on me."

"Eew, that sounds disgusting."

"Just shut your filthy mouth and ride."

"... Okay." She looked away from his direction, feeling her heart bit faster and her cheeks heat up.

**. . .**

"You are heavy, China."

He was lying, he wanted to tease and start another argument with her while walking her home, and because it was a bit silent after she hopped on his back.

He waited for her annoyed response, but nothing came.

He looked at her face that was on his shoulders.

Her eyes were close, and her lips were a bit parted. Her breath tickled his neck; he also felt her skin's smoothness since he was holding her very pale legs.

Amused from her features, he smirked.

"Kamisama, how about you give me this China doll as your gift to me for Christmas? I promise, I will take care of her." He said in monotone, and at the same time, he stared at the sky wearing his usual poker face.

**. . .**

**Inside the school campus...**

"Hey Nobume-chan, what are you staring at?" Kyubei went closer to her friend who was looking down from the rooftop. She held on to the iron handle to see what her friend was gazing at.

She saw a sandy-haired boy carrying a sleeping orange-haired girl. She looked back at her friend with a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"Okita-san and Kagura-chan?" She said.

Nobume did not say anything; instead, she turned and walked away, averting her eyes from the scenery.

"Where are you heading?"

"It is none of your business." She went down the stairs, leaving her friend behind.

"Nobume-chan, can't it be that...

You are jealous?"

The wind blew harder and its sound was getting louder.

She looked down again, eyeing her friend and her friend's rival, until a voice was heard from behind her.

"Kyubei-chan, it's been awhile since we last saw each other."

Her eyes widened as it met his azure eyes, a person who resembled her friend.

"Kamui!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed reading, and sorry for the late update. I've been busy for awhile and I can't access fanfiction with the other computers, and this computer, which fanfiction is still enable, is the one being used, most of the time by my sister and my brother.

Note: Kamisama means God.

**Next Chapter:** There is a new transfer student in Class 3Z, and it seems like Kagura and this person have met before.


	9. Sleep Over

Hello everyone, it has been a long time! Sorry if I do not update that fast anymore. It is because every month is a hell month in my school. I do not have much time for breaks. Even if it is a sembreak, our teachers give us a lot of paper works. Enjoy reading, please review the other chapters too, not only the latest chapter. Sorry if you will find some typo errors and grammar mistakes. I do not notice them sometimes.

* * *

Every student in Gintama High was staring at the clock, waiting for the long arm to point at 12.

The teachers did not mind if the students were listening or not, they just continued speaking in front of the room.

"10." The students started the countdown.

"9." The stares became more deadly.

"8." Sweat started to drop from their faces.

"7." The teachers started to get frighten from their students.

"6." All started to bite their lower lip.

"5." One finally shouted, "Just dismiss us already, sensei!"

"4." The teacher replied, "Fine."

"Class dimi—"

Students started running out of their respective classrooms with glee since they will have a long weekend.

"I can finally relax!" Kagura skipped on the hallways with a 'D' shape smile on her face.

"Is sleeping during class hours is not a relaxing thing for you?" Sa-chan took of her glasses to wipe it.

"Well, I always get to stand on the hallway." Kagura pouted then grabbed the eyeglasses of her friend, making Sa-chan think that she dropped it.

"What do you plan to do this long weekend?" Otae asked while staring at the purple-haired girl who was searching for her glasses on the floor.

Everyone thought for a moment, realizing the fact that they do not have one.

"I would want to spend my long break with all of you guys." Kyubei smiled.

Sa-chan flinched after hearing her friend's words, "Me too, but I would like to spend my time with Ginpachi-sansei." A smoke came out from her nose and ears as she imagined Gin dating with her.

Kagura glanced at the window beside her while her friends chitchat. She was planning to eat Sukonbu in her long weekend but money had been a big trouble for them, the Yorozuya.

There were a lot of students who were already heading out of the school but only one caught her eyes. The body of the man appeared to be familiar to her, but the hair of the man she knew was different from what she was seeing. She squinted her eyes a bit to see if she was imagining things.

The time magically slowed down in Kagura's eyes as the man slowly faced her direction. But when she was about to see his face, a voice grabbed her attention.

"Kagura!" She did not notice that Tsukuyo had called her five times already.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah… I'm fine."

"Well then let's get going."

The six girls walked away with smiles on their faces. Little did they know that a handsome man was looking at their direction, lips were forming a mysterious smirk.

. . .

On their way home, the Shinsengumi passed by the Yorozuya Apartment where they heard Gin screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Don't feed me that thing! What is that anyway, another alien creature?"

Then, a loud punch echoed in Edo.

"How come Danna is enjoying the start of our long weekend? Why do we have to work during the break?" Sougo deadpanned while all of them stared at the Yorozuya household.

"Sougo-kun, it's our duty as a police officer to secure the security of Edo. We need to work even in holidays."

Just after Kondo spoke his line, Otae's shout was heard inside, "Eat it or die?"

"Ne, Toushi-kun… is that… Otae-chan?"

"Mm." Hijikata nodded.

"And she is with that Gintoki?"

"Mm." He nodded and lighted his cigarette.

There was a long silence among the three as they heard lots of female voices inside the Yorozuya.

"My, I think this sleep over will be a memorable one." (Otae's voice)

"How about we sleep together, Gin?" (Sa-chan's voice)

"I will never allow that." (Tsukuyo and Otae)

"My you guys jealous?" (Sa-chan)

"I will sleep with Tae-chan." (Kyubei)

"So it is just you and me, Tsukuyo." (Sa-chan)

"I'm fine sleeping with Sadaharu!" (Kagura)

"How about you sleep with that cool guy, ne, Tsukuyo-chan?" (Sa-chan)

"No way in hell, you sleep with him!" (Tsukuyo)

Tears fell from Kondo's cheeks as he mumbled words with a huge smile on his face. "I want to sleep with Otae-chan."

"Toushi-kun, Sougo-kun, how about we let the other Shinsengumi members to work for awhile while we rest?"

"Sounds good to me." The two said in unison.

The three burst the door wide open and greeted with a huge grin, "Yo! It seems like you are enjoying the start of our long break!"

Before they could ever have a better view of the surroundings, a strong punch already knocked them down.

**. . .**

Sougo opened his eyes and stared at Gin whose lips were twitching at him.

"Yo tax robbers, it's so nice to see you guys **hanging** **around** with me."

"Ah, Danna, It's nice to see you too."

"Soichiro-kun, why don't we stop **hanging out** for now?"

"Why, Danna? And it's Sougo, Danna."

"It is because I am tired of **hanging** **around **with you guys."

"Why, Danna?"

"AHO! Are you that stupid to not notice what I'm pointing out?"

Sougo felt no solid ground touching his feet and finally realized that he was literally hanging up at the ceiling with Gin, Hijikata and Kondo.

"Stupid." Hijikata murmured under his breath.

"Oh, Hijikata-san, it is so nice to see you hanging around with me. Would you want me to tie that rope on your waist to your neck?" He pointed out the knot on the irritated man's waist.

"Why won't you do it to yourself instead, ne?"

"Kondo-san, Hijikata-san told you to kill yourself. You should fire him and make me the vice commander."

"Oy!"

"Toushi-kun, you are so mean!"

"Tax robbers, what are you doing here in our territory?"

All of them looked down at the orange-haired girl along with the five ladies.

"Ooh, the 'Six, Beautiful, Sadistic Ladies' are in the house." Kondo smiled.

"What do you want here?" Otae squint her eye in disgust seeing Kondo's snot.

"Where here to enjoy with you guys." Kondo replied but still whining about what Sougo said.

Kagura glanced at the other members and saw Tsukuyo nodded at her.

"Tsuki-chan, are you serious?"

"Just do it."

Kagura untied the four, making them fall on the floor, and then gave the sandy-haired boy a glare.

"Are we that unwanted here?" Sougo smirked at the girl.

"It is a good thing that you know."

"We heard that you guys," He glanced at the other girls, "are staying over here at Danna's place."

"So?" Nobume commented.

"How about us, can we stay and have a sleep over too with you guys?" Kondo grinned but there was a hint of worry in his face, afraid that the ladies might decline.

Silence conquered the room before a smile formed on the girls' lips.

"Sure!" They all said at the same time.

Sougo took notice of their strange response but decided to take it aside for awhile.

**. . .**

Kagura went alone in their bedroom. Her friends were in the living room having fun torturing the three new comers. She wanted peace for a short moment to think about her home planet, but her attention was grabbed by a guy who was sleeping silently at the dark corner of the room.

"Takasugi?" She called lowly to make sure if he was really asleep.

She went closer after not hearing any response from the guy.

The man was sitting on the floor while sleeping so she knelt down to have a better look on his face.

"People call him the bad guy, huh?" She poked his cheek. In her surprise, Takasugi's eyes opened and stared at her.

Awkward silence…

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Staring at you." She continued to stare at him.

Awkward silence…

"Well, just wake me up if you are done." He closed his eyes once more, ignoring the stares she was giving to him.

"What time did you sleep last night?"

"It is none of your business."

"Hmph!" Her cheeks bubbled, giving him a childish pout but suddenly grinned as a thought came in her mind. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You know, you can tell me everything… I promise it will remain hidden. You can trust me."

"I do not trust that easily." He averted his eyes, cutting his eye contact with the girl's.

She frowned then took a sit infront of him as he continued.

"But… now that I say I trust you, don't make me regret it."

**. . .**

"Gintoki, I'll have one of your strawberry milk, okay." Tsukuyo waved the carton on her hand.

"No, you can't." The silver-haired man glared at the blond.

"I'm not asking for your permission, I'm letting you know that I'll get one."

"No it's not okay!"

"Shut your mouth or I'll cook you alive!"

A gulp was heard from Gin.

The door from the bedroom slid open.

"Oh, Kagura-chan, what would you want for din—" Otae cut her sentence after seeing her friend's flush face.

"Anego, I will just have a walk outside!" She banged the door close.

"China?" Sougo's head peeked out from the kitchen to look for the monster after hearing her voice.

"She went out." Sa-chan answered while massaging Gin's foot.

**. . .**

"Gya! I did not expect that coming!" She walked the cold streets of Edo. The temperature was a bit freezing since it had been raining lately. She stared at her reflection on the glass of a coffee shop.

"_Will I see you again?"_ A voice echoed in her thoughts as she recalled her one of her past memories. It was her own voice when she was just a little kid.

"_I do not know, but I wish we will see each other again." The boy ruffled the pouting girl's head._

"_Why do you have to leave?"_

"_It is because I am not from this planet. I do not have a place in this world."_

_Tears started to form on her eyes when his hand ruffled her hair._

"_Just remember this, Kagura-chan. If I have some time, I'll visit you."_

"_What if I'm not in this planet anymore on the day you finally visit?"_

"_I'll search for you."_

"_What if I'm dead?"_

"_Then I'll search for you even if it is in heaven."_

"_Is that even possible?"_

"_Ofcourse!"_

"_How?"_

"_I'll tell you when we meet again."_

"_If we will meet again."_

_The boy poked her chubby cheek and gave her his sweetest smile._

"_Just have faith that we will meet again."_

_He embraced her dearly as his last words came out from his mouth._

"_Distance does not matter if two hearts are loyal to each other."_

_. . ._

_She looked up at the sky where she last saw the huge ship. "Those were the words he left me… that idiot."_

**. . .**

"That idiot…" She stared at the dark sky, "I wonder if he could still remember me."

"You can still remember him so maybe he can still remember you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Her eyes widened when she quickly looked behind where she heard the recognizable voice.

"You shit!" She gritted her teeth.

"Shit? When did I become a shit to you?"

"Since the day you almost killed me… Kamui."

Azure clashed with azure.

"My, my, Kagura-chan. Is that how you greet a person you know?"

"No."

"Then why do you greet—"

"It is because you are just a person that I **used** to know!"

"If that is what I am to you, it's fine with me." He smiled, "But I came here to apologize."

His smile suddenly dropped as he continued, "I'll admit that I am really stupid for almost killing a weakling."

"Hey!" She shouted but got ignored by the boy who was still continuing his words.

"Sorry if I apologized just now. Abuto… you do not know him… and I have been busy since I left. After some few months after we fought, I've realized that I really am an idiot because of hurting you like that."

"It's a good thing that you realized you are an idiot." Kagura gave another side comment but got ignored once more.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

She stared at his wide puppy eyes.

"Are you trying to imitate a pug's eyes?" She mocked. (Pug is a type of dog)

"No, it supposed to be a bulldog's eyes."

Moments of thinking…

"Tche… Fine! It was a long time anyway. Past is past." She looked away and got a huge hug from her old friend.

"…"

"Flirting again, China?"

Kagura flinched upon hearing the voice of the man who stood near them.

"Sadist, what are you doing here eavesdropping in our conversation."

"You wish. Anyway, I came here because Lady Gorilla told me to look for you."

"Oh really? Or Maybe you really wanted to see me 'cause you are worried."

"You wish again. Anyway, let's go before Hijikata figure out that I stole his wallet again."

"Again?"

"Forget about what I just said."

"…"

On their way home, Sougo halt from walking and stared at the orange-haired man who walked beside Kagura.

"Hey, why is that man following us? Is he a stalker?"

Kagura glared at Sougo who gave her a poker face.

"He is not! He's my friend!"

"Is he going home with us?"

She blinked twice before staring at Kamui, "Do you have a place to go home?"

"Not really." He replied with a grin and whispered in Kagura's ears, "I think your friend doesn't like me."

A grin formed on her face, "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Na, I'm just joking."

The two continued on walking to catch up with the strangely silent sadist.

"_Eh, jealous? Joking? I'll see later on."_ Unaware of the suspicious smirk he was making, Kagura gave her a look.

"_I wonder what he is up to."_ Kagura thought to herself.

**. . .**

"We are back. The weathere outside is freezing!"

"Ah, welcome back Ka-." Otae's eyes widened in shock after seeing Kamui who waved a hand to them.

"Kamui? Kagura-chan, what is happening here?" Kyubei asked.

"We made up!"

"That easily?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Geez, your hopeless, Kagura-chan."

"Why? Fights should be fixed earlier if possible, you know? We must forgive before hatred replaces anger." Kagura looked around and saw a Katsura sitting beside Gin.

"Zura, what are you doing here? Since when did you come?"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"

"Nice name you got there, Zura?"

"Urusai, Kintoki!"

"Nice name you got there, Kintoki."

"Urusai, Tatsukichi!"

"It's Takasugi for you."

"Everyone, calm down!"

"Urusai, Megane!"

"Mina, Megane ja nai! Shinpachi da!" ('Mina' means 'everyone'.)

"Gomen, Patsuan."

"Gin-san!"

**. . .**

Dinner came and it was a rough one for all of them due to Kagura and Kamui who ate like monsters.

"Since we only have one bedroom which is large enough for all of us-." Tsukuyo said in monotone.

"Yes!" Kondo shouted like he just won million of dollars.

"Try anything funny if you want to see your heads rolling on the ground."

The girls and the boys were sleeping at the opposite sides of the room which made Kondo a bit disappointed.

The girls were chitchatting while Kondo started the conversation in the boys' corner.

"I really want to sleep with Otae-chan!" He continuously whined.

"Sorry, big boy, but you can't." Katsura yawned.

"No, this can't be!"

"Shut it, Gorilla. If you really want them to cut your head then go ahead! Go see grim ripper. You want to see heaven then be first to die!" Gin forced his middle and index finger into the nose of Kondo who tried to cry on his shirt.

"Kintoki!" Kondo's whine became louder.

"Shaddup!"

"Shaddup ja nai, Shut up da!"

"Urusai, Zura!"

"Zura ja nai, Katsu-." A kick from Gin stopped him from talking.

"Hey, you guys want to join our little game?"

"Sorry Sarutobi, but we do not play dolls."

"It's not dolls! Who the heck play dolls in her 20's, Zura?"

"Hey, instead of a game, how about some scary stories and let's watch some scary show?" Nobume asked as Sa-chan continuously stepped on the poor Katsura.

"That is a bad idea because Hijikata here is a coward when it comes to ghosts and stuffs." Sougo pointed his thumb at the person who sat beside him.

"No I am not! Nobume, choose the scariest one, I'll show you who is the coward. Who's in? Show your manliness to the ladies." Hijikata stared at the other guys.

"We are in!" Sougo received a fierce look from his companions but a smile from Kamui.

**. . .**

The night was cold and the moon light was not that bright unlike before.

"DON'T!" Gin shouted before Takasugi could ever turn off the lights.

"Do you have to shout it out loud?" Takasugi deadpanned, "And you look like a child seeing his parents being murder."

"Just leave the lights on."

"Are you scared—wait, it's too obvious, I should not have asked."

"No I am not! I bet you are!"

"I am not like you."

"Curse you, Takasugi."

Takasugi just gave Gin a smirk and finally went to his bed. He looked around to see the others were obviously horrified from the show.

"Takasugi, don't you dare sleep before us!" Kagura pointed a finger.

"Kagura-chan, if you are scared then you can sleep beside me."

"Urusai, Kamui!"

"I miss the time when we share the same bed."

"Eew! You are making it sound-."

"Your flirting makes me want to vomit on your friend's face, China."

"Gin-chan, they are teaming up against me."

"K-K-Kagura, w-would you want t-t-to sleep be-beside me?" Gin forced a smile which one side of his lips was twitching.

"I'll sleep with you! How about having *censored* this night?" Sa-chan jumped beside him but got pulled by Tsukuyo.

"I will never allow that!"

"Ooh, my little Tsukuyo is jealous."

"Hey, who are you calling 'little'?"

"_This is my chance!"_ Kondo jumped from his bed then hopped towards Otae.

He might have landed perfectly if Kyubei was not there to punch him.

"I'll sleep with Tae-."

"A grasp held Kyubei tightly on her neck. She looked up to see Katsura who's eyes were showed complete seriousness.

"S-Sleep with me."

"You scared too?"

"Don't make a samurai say it…"

"Why not with Hijikata-san?"

"It is better to hear things about me sleeping with a girl rather than sleeping with a boy on the same bed."

"B-but…"

A grasp held Otae on the waist making her blush badly.

"Toushiro-san?"

"You… You sleep with me… please."

While everyone had their royal rumble, Kagura and Sougo stole glances with each other.

"_I can't ask the sadist to sleep with me! He should be the one asking me! If I ask him… My pride!"_ She gulped and thought once more, "If he will not ask me within 5 seconds then I will ask Kamui!"

"_5…"_

"_4…"_

"_3… He's still not coming!"_

"_2… Shit!"_

"_1…"_ Sougo stood up and headed towards her, but when he reached his destination he did not talk to her. He just switched the switch located above her off.

"_Stupid Sadist."_ She grumbled within her thoughts.

Kagura stood up and headed towards Kamui but halted midway.

She saw Nobume was already beside him, sleeping quietly with him.

A sigh came out of her lips and decided to bother the nearest person beside her.

She poked his cheek, waking him up from his slumber.

He gazed at her azure eyes.

"Ne, can I sleep with you?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Do what you want."

He turned away from the open space beside him where Kagura lie down.

"Thank you." She whispered to his neck.

He smiled to himself and finally went to sleep.

Sougo stared at the cold ground while clenching his fists.

"Takasugi." He muttered between his gritted teeth.

* * *

This is the longest chapter so far! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Please do not forget to review! Awww~ our little Sougo is jealous, do not worry 'cause you'll have a moment with Kagura-chan in the next chapter! Sorry Shinpachi-kun, I know you need more scenes. I'll try to put more about you in the future chapters.

**Next Chapter:** Gin decided to have a game but it did not end quite well. Different emotions burst out from his companions, especially from the 170 trio. Next Chapter: "Revelations in the Dare Night!"

"Why don't you just admit that you like Kagura-chan too?"

"I do not like her... I love her."

Wait for those lines in the next chapter and guess who will say those lines!


	10. Note

Dear readers,

Sorry if I have not uploaded any new chapters yet. I still have a lot of requirements to do even though it is already clearance week. I promise I will make it up. Summer vacation is near and I will update my chapters quickly if possible. I will also make it longer for an apology gift to all of you. I will try to update on Monday maybe or Sunday. Thank you for reading "The Great Aliens of Edo"!

Sincerely yours,

aikoojamajo


	11. Let's Begin the Game!

Yay! This is it! I am finally free from school! Sorry guys for the late update. I need to finish my work as a faculty assistant during the early days of summer vacation (ಠ_ಠ). Well, that is not very important. Let's finish this up soon. I will not include the last chapter's "**Next Chapter**" in this chapter (which is located at the last part of the story: Author's Note) because I have new plans for this fic. This chapter is a little bit short but the next one will surely be a long one!

* * *

.

..

...

The coffee table was the first thing that greeted Gin when he woke up.

Someone had kicked it, making it fly towards his face.

His half lidded eyes slowly scanned the surroundings.

There was Kamui chasing Kagura, kicking any furniture that blocked their way; there was Sougo, who seemed to be in a pretty bad mood even with his poker face on; the girls, drinking their teas; Takasugi and Katsura, sitting peacefully at the opposite corners of the room; Kondo, sitting between Yamazaki (who came when Gin was sleeping) and Shinpachi; and Hijikata, who was smoking once again.

"_Every day is always a blast… literally."_ Gin scratched the back of his head, trying to process the current situation he was in. It was 10:45 in the morning yet it felt like 2:00 in the afternoon due to the heat inside the house.

He stood up from his bed and headed straight to the kitchen, trying to ignore the noise during the process.

"Good morning, Gin-chan!" Kagura greeted while running away from the orange-haired male chasing her.

"Morning." He gave a simple wave.

"Good morning, Samurai!" Kamui greeted next the moment he passed by the silver-haired man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He nodded, searching for his strawberry milk inside the refrigerator.

After he grabbed his favorite drink, he sat beside Sougo but the boy did not spare him a glance. There was a moment of silence between the two until he spoke, "Did not sleep well?"

Sougo nodded slightly and then continued to stare at the ground. He knew Gin already had an idea about the reason, but he did not want to put up the topic.

They continued being silent, watching Kagura and Kamui chase each other. The silence was not awkward but rather comfortable.

"You know what relieves my stress, Danna?"

"What?" Gin furrowed his brows, watching Sougo pull out a doll from his pocket, Hijikata's picture nailed on it. He started to puncture the face using nails instead of needles, laughing sadistically every time it went through.

Seeing this, Hijikata started throwing stuffs at the sadist but nothing stopped the sandy-haired boy. He even grinned at him like a maniac while puncturing the doll, putting fuel on the flame inside Hijikata's head. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that, the two chased each other around the living room.

"It's a good thing that sadist has a friend who relieves his stress," he glanced at Hijikata's direction, "It's a good thing too that Hijikata has a friend who is ready to kill him anytime."

"I heard that, you bastard!"

"It's good that you heard."

"YOU'RE NEXT AFTER THIS SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm scared!" Gin screamed, making it sound girly and sarcastic.

* * *

"Ah, time really is quick. It's 8:50 already!" Shinpachi stretched his arms as all of them watched TV. The moon shined down beautifully but the night was so boring. Gin can't help the boredom that took over the place. It made him suffer the most among them.

Soon, a light bulb clicked in his thought.

"Hey, how about a challenge?" He said, turning off the television.

"A challenge?" Tsukuyo puffed another smoke to his face.

"Yeah, everyone in?"

All of them nodded in reply…

And there, the game began.

"The game is simple. You will just have to follow the dare, and the dare relies on this card." He took out a card from the drawer which came out of nowhere as he continued, "The card you picked will tell you what you will have to do. This game is by group since all of the challenges are extremely hard. Each group should have three "What to Do" cards. The group who fails will have to eat Kondo's poop for dinner."

"EEEEW!" Kagura made a face like she just watched the most brutal movie she had ever seen in her entire life. Yeah, nobody wanted a gorilla's poop for dinner… especially if it came from the monkey who brought disgrace to the name of all gorillas.

"I guess I have no choice." Tsukuyo grabbed Gintoki by his arm and pulled him closer, "I'll be with you."

"Hey Drug Queen, I'll be with my sweetheart! You have a lot of choices there- Oh look! Mayo boy is even waiting for you!" Sa-chan grabbed the other arm of Gin, pulling him away from the blonde.

"No, the queen should be with him… and that is me."

"Queen?" Sa-chan scoffed, "Yeah, maybe queen of all gorillas."

A vein popped on Otae's forehead, deciding to help Tsukuyo pull the silver head. Since Kondo did not want Gin to be with Otae, Kondo helped Sa-chan, pulling on her hips.

"Yamazaki, I command you to help us!" Kondo called out.

"Shinpachi, help your older sister, NOW!" Otae called out, "And you too mayo boy! I promise I'll give you a year supply of mayonnaise if we win!"

"It's Hijikata." He helped out Tsukuyo's team.

"Takasugi!" Sa-chan cried out like a mother who was giving birth for the first time.

"Kyubei!" Otae shouted worse like a mother who was giving birth to a conjoint watermelon twins.

"Katsura-san! Nobume-chan!" (Sa-chan)

"Okita!" (Tsukuyo)

"_Poor Danna."_ Sougo stared at the silver-haired man whose nose, ears and mouth were already spitting out blood before helping out.

(So there were Sa-chan, Kondo, Yamazaki, Takasugi, Katsura and Nobume on Gin's left arm… Tsukuyo, Otae, Shinpachi, Hijikata, Kyubei and Okita on the right.)

Shinpachi and Yamazaki knew the last names Otae and Sa-chan will scream out, so they prepared their body to be battered from the powerful pull, and also their ears from the bloodiest scream they will ever hear.

"KAGURA!" "KAMUI!" Both shrieked out their last breaths.

Kamui went closer. He stood behind Nobume and placed his hands on her waist.

Kagura went closer. She stood behind Sougo and placed her hands on the man's hips, making Sougo smirk from her touch.

And with one pull from the two…

"Kami— GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The most epic Silver Scream was heard…

* * *

It was a good thing that Kagura and Kamui applied their weakest strength on the pull, or Gin's body might have been divided in to two.

"After what just happened," he stopped for a moment to glare at Tsukuyo and Sa-chan ((ಠ_ಠ)), "I will be the one will group us and strictly NO COMPLAINING."

"Group 1: Me, HIjikata, Katsura, Kyubei and Yamazaki. Group 2: Takasugi, Kamui, Sougo, Nobume and Kagura. Group 3: Shinpachi, Otae, Kondo, Tsukuyo and Sarutobi." Most of them sighed after the announcement, unsatisfied with their teammates.

"Representatives, please come in front and choose your cards!"

Gin, Takasugi and Tsukuyo stepped forward, grabbing three cards. The cards were flipped around so that they would not see what the dares were until Gin says "go".

"Remember, all members should participate… Okay then, go!"

They had read the first card, wearing an expression comparable to a person who just figured out that there was a dog's poop on the lunch he ate.

"_Steal (strictly) 99 jewelries at the farthest jewelry shop."_ (Group 1)

"_Raid 50 houses and kiss all the people inside it."_ (Group 2)

"_Eat at least 500 pepper mints without drinking anything."_ (Group 3)

"_You're kidding me, right?"_ They all thought at the same time while heading out of the house.

"We can do this!" The representatives announced, "For our dinner!"

Everyone shouted and raised their hands, "YEAH!"

.

..

...

* * *

Readers, please review if you have time! I will highly appreciate it! Your reviews are the only reason that keeps me writing this fanfic. I still have to update my other stories such as the sequel to "Just a Kiss Goodnight", the prologue of "Missing You More", "Crazy in Love" and "Magica" (my two Naruto fanfic).

**Next Chapter: **All of them were busy doing their challenges. Some had a good time while some had their worst time. Obviously, who would have a good time eating 500 pepper mints without drinking water? Who would want to lose his job just because of a man who lost count? Who would like to have another rival in love?

"Aren't they 99 yet? I can't hold them any longer!" Hijikata yelled at the top of his lungs while forcing the door close to prevent the police force from bursting in.

"76? I lost count." Gin scratched the back of his head. "1, 2, 3, 4—"

"GINTOKI!"

**. . .**

"IT'S LIKE I AM EATING A MAGMA CHAMBER!" (Kondo)

"HOT LIKE MY GINTOKI!" (Sa-chan)

"THIS IS LIKE ONEE-CHAN'S FOOD!" (Shinpachi)

"…" (Otae)

SMACK!

**. . .**

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Sorry stranger, but if you don't let me kiss you then say goodbye to your head." Nobume unsheathed her Katana that shined brightly under the light. Kagura watched her best friend raid a mansion before raiding a beautiful house she remembered passing by,

"Hey honey, I came for a kiss!" She burst in gleefully until a familiar voice greeted her inside.

"Oh, I see you're back, sweetie."

Her eyes widened as she saw the only person inside the house.

"B-B-Ban-Bansai?"

"Come here, sweetie. You want a kiss, right?" (づ ^ ³ ^)づ

"Move it, bitch!" (ノ °益°)ノ 彡 (\ .o.)\


End file.
